ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Inuzuka Kohaku
Character First Name: Kohaku Character Last Name: Inuzuka IMVU Username: Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns Age: 15 Date Of Birth: 10/15/199 AN Gender: Male Affiliation: Kumogakure Height: 5'3 Weight: Occupation: Ninja Scars & Tattoos: Inuzuka clan markings of red fangs on his cheeks Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behavior: Bloodline/Clan/Family: Inuzuka Clan Ninja Class: Shinobi First Elemental Nature: None Second Elemental Nature: None Summoning/Companion: Kovu Weapon of Choice: None Strengths: Speed Taijutsu Weaknessess: Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Allies: Rivals: Background Information: Kohaku was born to Shidami and Hudo Inuzuka on October 15th on the dawn of the 15th. Kohaku was born loud and restless the nurses had to calm him down with food which made his parents and his big sisters laugh.Kohaku was born with bright hazel eyes and a head full of light brown hair and the skin tone of his parents which was dark but not too dark. A couple weeks later Kohaku was finally brought home from the hospital where his sisters threw him a party to celebrate his arrival. Rikuzu gave him a stuffed dog with the same hair color as his. Kohaku loved that toy he would whine anytime he couldn't find it and he always found it in his crib. A few years later his parents became buisier with their work schedules so young Kohaku was left with a babysitter or one of his relitives until one of his parents would come home. At age 7 his father took Kohaku on a mission to the Land Of Water and they were attacked by rouge ninja, Kohaku quickly got in a fighting stance but his father stopped him and told him to go hide until it was safe. So Kohaku went to hide in a big tree while peeking through the branches and saw his father in action and Kohaku realized that he wanted to be a ninja like his father. So he begged his sisters to let him train with them and he realized he had a long way to go to be at their level. On the day of his 7th birthday his parents gave Kohaku a little puppy named Kovu. One day his big sister Rikuzu was packing up and Kohaku was wondering where she was going and she said Kumogakure. Kohaku asked if he could come but she said when you get big and strong you can come but right now you need to take care of mom and dad. . Kohaku looked down to the ground saddened. Rikuzu patted him on the head saying that he could do it and she said her goodbyes and left for Kumogakure. Later on his other sister packed and left for Kumogakure. At age 10 Kohaku's father had a surprise for him he was being admitted into the Ninja Academy in Kumogakure. Kohaku was excited to hear this seeing on how he was going to go where his sisters were living and finally train with them while studying in the academy.At age 12 he recieved his Ninja academy exam and He passed it officially becoming a genin. Kohaku couldn't wait to find out who his comrades would be. Two days after passing the exam, his sister Rikuzu told him that he would begin training in the Inuzuka ways and he would start learning the Four Legged Technique. Seven days later he mastered the Four Legged Technique. One month later there was a Genin Tournament to determine who would become the Raikage's "B". In the first round Kohaku had to face against Kenshi Takeda. At first the fight was going in Kohaku's favor but one slip and Kenshi got the upperhand and was able to knock out Kohaku after he gave Kenshi some heavy injuries to his legs. Three days after the tournament Kohaku's sister Rikuzu had to go away for a while and left Kumogakure leaving Kohaku saddened as he would see his sister walk away again. The next day Kohaku got a hold of a scroll for the Inuzuka Clan's Passing Fang Technique. Kohaku started learning the Passing Fang getting injured in the first days leaving marks on his arms. Roleplay Library: 'Story Progression:' Special Events: Casual Encounters: 'Spars and Battles:' Wins: Loses: 'Traning Roleplays:' Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved By:' Category:Kumogakure Category:People